


The Princess and Her Warrior

by Chamaki



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora just wants to be happy with Catra, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Heavy Angst, I cried while writing this, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians, POV Adora (She-Ra), She-ra - Freeform, catradora, diary entry, omg im so sorry, poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamaki/pseuds/Chamaki
Summary: At the end of the war Adora reflects on everything that has happened and she copes by writing in a diary.One day she gets reminded of Catra and it hurts her hard....So I told her a story, a very special storyI told it like a fairytale you could almost hear the “once upon a time...”“A special little girl made a promise .She said “nothing bad can really happen as long as we have each other”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 62





	The Princess and Her Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> omg so i cried while making this.whoops ahahah i love them both so much omg:(  
> Noelle please make them happy at the end  
> This is my first fanfiction so be nice :,)
> 
> Also my instagram is @/Chamaaki_ i post fanart there and original art please go check it out :)

Dear Diary,

I saw her again, the little girl that reminds me so much of you. The determination in her eyes and that big smile she gets when she catches a butterfly, she’s so much like you I wish you could see her, well she’s like the old you... the happy you. 

Nevermind.

At this point it’s like I’m not even writing in a diary it’s like I’m writing letters to you.

Anyway enough about you.The little girl came to the forest and she was waiting by the old tree. I’ve lived here long enough to know why people come to the tree...Maybe if I went to the tree you would still be here..

Well since you’ve never seen the tree I guess I should tell you why people go to the tree.You do want to know right? 

People go to the tree to make a wish.

It’s said that you can only make one wish to this tree in your lifetime so you have to make it count.

When I saw the little girl sitting by the tree today she wasn’t the happy little girl that always comes by to see the butterflies she had a different look on her face,,  ~~ Like the look you had when ~~ ,,, it was a look of sadness and hurt and fear mixed together. I went up to her and asked her what happened.She didn’t ask who I was, maybe because she already knew.All she said was **“He promised he would never leave but now I can’t find him anywhere”**

I didn’t know what to say.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes 

** “Tell me a story... please” **

I told her that she wouldn’t like my stories Inever finish them.

But I knew she needed someone to be here with her. Maybe if you had someone to count on, things wouldn’t have ended up like this...

So I told her a story, a very special story

I told it like a fairytale you could almost hear the “once upon a time...”

** “ A special little girl made a promise . She said “nothing bad can really happen as long as we have each other” **

I...broke my promise Catra,bad things did happen,,,I just want things to go back to the way they were... back when you were here

** “ This girl,,she was brave,but scared at the same  time-“ **

** “who did she make a promise too?” **

the girl interrupted me and i thought of you again...you always made sure everyone knew your opinion and honestly... that’s one of the things i  liked like most about you

** “well let me finish and you’ll find out” **

I was smiling but the thought of you was breaking me,,,i guess you were right i am a sensitive cry baby.

** “the little girl was friends with a warrior,,,they were the same age but the little girl knew that the warrior was special and there would be no one else like her,,,but even though she was a tough warrior the little girl knew she had to protect her.” **

I tried. I tried so hard to protect you 

Im Sorry 

Im Sorry 

Im Sorry 

I couldn’t protect you from Shadow Weaver or Hordark or...myself.....

** “ what happened next?” **

** “huh oh....right okay” **

only 10 minutes have passed and I already couldn’t think straight...you do things to my mind Catra,,,and i can’t tell if it’s good or bad 

** “the little girl and the warrior did everything together, they were best friends and as time went on maybe even lovers.All they both wanted was for the other to be happy,,, and they were until the little girl found a new life.” **

** “Did the little girl leave her?” **

** “Yes....the little girl begged for her warrior to come with her to this new life ,she realized that their old life was too dangerous and she couldn’t bear to see her warrior get hurt...but in reality she was the one who hurt the warrior the most” **

I want you to be here Catra please, i miss you so much i can’t stand it please come back please i’m sorry i’m so sorry 

** “Did the warrior go with her?” **

** “No the warrior believed that their old life was the best life they could have and then they said goodbye and became strangers again,,,The little girl was already grown at this point and she wasn’t a little girl anymore but instead she was a princess.Her warrior hated princesses-“ **

** “My mom says hate is a strong word are you sure she hated princesses?” **

** “I think she did they took away everything she loved...” **

** “She loved the little girl” **

** “That’s right and the little girl loved her back even as a princess.They encountered each other many other times and for a while they both begged each other to come back to them but none wanted to leave this life behind...they wanted their new life-the little girl as a princess and the warrior as a emperor-however they wanted each other more” **

** “They both found new friends,but they would never have the same bond the little girl and the warrior had.They spent their whole lives together and to have that bond just rip apart...it broke them.The princess didn’t know what to do without her warrior she was scared but not as scared as her warrior.The warrior spent days and nights wondering what she did wrong why her best friend and lover left her she couldn’t understand.” **

Catra...i want you to know everytime i slept in the rebellion i always left room for you at the end of my bed.Its silly i know but maybe i thought one day you would magically be there and everything would be fine...

** “The warrior missed her lover so much she pushed everyone else away.No one would ever be as good as her lover ,but this caused her to be truly alone.Being alone in a world that’s ending is not something you would wish to have.She knew she had to change even if it was just to save her lover,because she could care less about the world ,as long as her lover...her princess was safe then maybe everything wouldn’t be so bad and maybe,she was the one princess the warrior didn’t hate.Because she loved her princess more than anything and her princess loved her back” **

** “Thank you very much im so glad they were happy in the end, maybe me and him will be happy too just like your warrior and princess” **

The little girl seemed so happy i couldn’t tell her that this isn’t where the story ends.So i told her to go find her boy and make great memories...i wish we had even more memories together.I wish you were here Catra i really do.Our story isnt done,,,i told her i never finish any of my stories i wonder if she really believes that’s the end or if she wanted it to end there so she could have hope that her and her boy would have a happy ending. I need you here to finish the rest of our story...please come back i can’t finish without you, right now the end to my story is just a empty sad void of nothing 

_ But,,,I guess what they say is true any story can have a happy ending if you know where to end it. _


End file.
